


Ay Mierda

by orphan_account



Category: Elite (TV), Elite Netflix
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Multi, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18077828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "You know you don’t have to face everything in the world on your own?"Everyone's walking around with Marina's ghost on their shoulders. Guzman's downing his sorrows in shitty beer and Lu. Samuel's trying to go on with his life even though he's wracked with grief, for his brother and Marina. Omar and Ander are trying, but with only ten minutes everyday Ander doesn't know how much longer he can continue like this. Everyone in town's walking on glass, and when a new girl shows up at the end of the summer, a week before school starts, everything threatens to splinter. Especially when a game of Truth or Dare goes to shit.My interpretation of what could happen in Elite Season 2.





	Ay Mierda

Ander

As I toss the coin into the air and catch it, I lean my head against the back wall of Omar's family's shop. Racking my fingers through my hair, I peek around the corner, sighing when I see his dad in the window. I check my watch before I walk off towards the courtyard in the middle of the town, I'm ten minutes anyway - Omar's dad doesn't leave for the bank until twelve. As I walk past the shop I see Nadia at the counter, chemistry books open. She doesn't see me, and I'm about to tap on the window when her dad appears in the back door. The last thing I see before I dart away is Nadia looking up from her books. 

I take the stairs to the courtyard two at a time, rounding the corner to see a girl sitting on the bench I normally wait for Omar on. No one else is here, which is surprising. Normally Christian and his friends hang around here, smoking and pissing about on motorbikes. But it's only the girl.

I pause on the last step, leaning against the railing as I watch her flip through a book. I've never seen her before, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. I don't really know a lot of the people who live here apart from Omar, Nadia, Samuel and Christian. And I rarely see the last three anymore. I've not seen Samuel since that night, and I only see Christian once a week at some shitty party Guzman and Polo have dragged me to. And I only see Nadia for a second before Omar's tugging me into his room.

I push my tongue into my cheek as I check my watch again. Only two minutes have passed. I groan out loud, and when I look up again, the girl on the bench is watching me, head tilted. She doesn't look Spanish with her pale skin and dark hair that falls to her collarbone. "Hola," she calls over, smiling lightly as she shuts her book. 

"Hola," I nod. She stays sitting on her bench, but grins when I walk over to her, albeit gingerly. "I've not seen you around here before," I say as she looks up at me. 

"I just moved here from England," she nods, saying it in a way that doesn't sound like she wanted to. "My dad's Spanish though. That's why I can speak it fine. And why we moved here." She rambles on as she tucks a strand of dark hair being her ear. She looks around my age. I wonder if she'll be going to Omar's school. I don't let myself check my watch because I know it won't be time to see him yet. "I'm Rose Martín Wright," she smiles, holding her hand out. I take it and smile when she shakes my hand. I didn't think people still did that.

"Ander Muñoz," I say, trying not to fidget. There's a silence as I look behind us, just in case Omar's looking for me or something. I blink when I turn back around to find Rose smiling up at me, eyebrows arched, an amused look on her face. 

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asks, kicking at a stone on the ground. 

"Something like that," I nod before I look down at the book on her lap. "Is that in Italian?" I ask, cocking my head at her. She nods sheepishly, running her fingers over the cover. 

"Yeah," she says, not expanding. "So do you go to Las Encinas?" she asks quickly, looking back up at me. I nod, scratching the back of my neck. 

"My mamá's the headmistress," I sigh. "Why? Are you starting there?" Rose nods, biting her bottom lip. 

"I've wanted to go for a while. You have a great music department. One of the best in the world." Rose looks back down at her lap and the book shut on it. "And dad's wanted to move back here for a while. But after all that happened with that girl, mum was having second thoughts. It took a lot of persuading to get her to let me come here."

"Do you live around here now?" I ask, looking around the empty courtyard, ignoring her mention of Marina. Not a lot of information was released about it, especially since it only happened a few weeks ago, so I don't know how much Rose knows about it. And I don't especially want to talk about Marina. It's not like I'm happy she's dead, obviously, she was my best friend's sister but...she ratted out Omar, just to save herself. And now Omar's locked up in his house for the foreseeable future.

"No," she shakes her head. "We live up on the hills, near the Nuniers." She pauses, and when she meets my gaze, I slowly nod. That's all the confirmation she needs. She opens her mouth to say something, but when I look down at my watch, I see that it's twelve and jump onto my feet, already running off towards Omar. "I'll see you around," I shout back to Rose, who's watching me with an amused and surprised expression on her face.

"See you, Ander," I hear her call before she vanishes from sight, hearing and my mind. I pause at the top of the stairs, watching as Omar's dad wanders off in the direction of the bank, before I run up to the shop. 

"Hola," I grin when I'm met with Omar's face as he leans in the threshold to the store. He smiles before grabbing on my collar, pulling me towards his room. "Hola, Nadia," I shoot her a salute before Omar pulls me into his room, barely shutting the door before he pushes his lips against mine.

 

Nadia

I shake my head, smiling as Omar and Ander disappear through the door. Ander comes in here everyday at twelve, on the dot, as if he can't breathe when he's not with Omar. My smile fades as Guzman suddenly appears in my mind. I blink, and instantly he's gone and I settle back down to my chemistry. I only look up once the door opens, the bell ringing. I look up, ready to spiel off hola and how are you doing, the usual costumer greeting, when I see Samu. He ignores me, and walks towards the milk. 

He only meets my gaze when he sets the bottle down on the counter. He looks terrible. He has dark circles tattooed under his eyes, his hair's messy and too long, and his face is a cast of tiredness. "Samu," I start but he shakes his head.

"I just need the milk, Nadia," he says, handing over the money. 

"Samuel," I say anyway, grabbing his arm. "What's wrong? I haven't seen you all summer." He opens his mouth to say something when Ander and Omar appear in the doorway, their hair messy and tangled, both of them practically glowing. And then they see Samu, and Omar's face falls and Ander bites his lip.

"Hola," Ander tries to smile after a moment of silence. Samuel just looks at him before he grabs the milk from the counter and goes to leave. His hand's on the door when I stand in front of it, blocking his way. 

"What's wrong?" I ask again, his tired eyes meeting mine.

"What's wrong?" he asks, his voice breaking. "Marina is dead. My brother's in jail again, on trial for a crime he didn't commit. Christian is ignoring me and ditching us to hang around with his two fuck buddies now. My mamà's constantly sobbing over Nano. And I can't help feel a little bit pleased that he's gone because he got my fucking girlfriend pregnant, which then makes me feel even worse that I don't care. I'm working double shifts at the restaurant and your friends," he narrows his eyes at Ander. "Are always showing up to piss me off." He takes a shaky breath in as he runs his hands through his hair. "And you're asking me what's wrong?" He shakes his head and makes to step past us when Ander puts a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Let us help you, Samu," Omar says, almost pleading. "Please. We can help." Samuel looks at my brother for a moment before he shakes his head and laughs, no hint of amusement in his tone at all.

"I'm fine," Samuel lies before he lets the door softly shut behind him. We all watch as he walks away; hair a mess, trainers scuffing the ground and heart broken.


End file.
